The Administrative Core, based at the University of Maryland, Baltimore [UMB], will provide adnninistrative, financial, research oversight, and general adnninistrative support related to the EPCRTI consortium and each individual project. The Core will be co-directed by Drs. Patrik Bavoil and Jacques Ravel. The co-directors will be responsible for communicating with NIH Program Officers and organize monthly conference calls between key personnel of EPCRTI and NIH staff. The Administrative Core includes: Two Research Administrators (George Harmon, UMB Dental School, Department of Microbial Pathogenesis and Miek Segers, School of Medicine, Institute for Genome Sciences) who together will oversee all fiscal matters, resource allocation, and reporting requirements. Mr. Harmon, will also maintain an accounting system for tracking of expenses and prepares financial reports;the Office of Research Development (ORD), University of Maryland Baltimore, will handle Intellectual Property Management. ORD will act as the primary interface between UMB and technology offices at EPCRTI investigator institutions, monitors disclosures, reporting, licensing of Intellectual Property, blanket Confidentiality Disclosure Agreements and blanket Material Transfer Agreements for EPCRTI projects. The co-directors of the Administrative core will be responsible for the overall scientific leadership of the project. To guarantee success. Dr. Ravel will lead monthly meeting to discuss the technological aspect of the projects and cores (genomics and bioinformatics), while Dr. Bavoil will lead monthly group meeting on the biological aspects of the projects and core. All personnel will attend these meetings, either in persons or by teleconferences. Members of the Administrative Core and Clinical Core reside in close proximity to each other on the UMB Campus, which will facilitate daily interaction of the members.